


It does not do to dwell on dreams

by LiaBeth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaBeth/pseuds/LiaBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.<br/>-J. K. Rowling</p>
            </blockquote>





	It does not do to dwell on dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magicandmalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/gifts).



> Aislashu told me what had happened with the Secret Santa on Tumblr and I wanted to give you a (very short) replacement fic <3

Harry had been sleeping peacefully for the first time in a month. May was always a difficult time for him, and he was always grateful for any bit of sleep he could hold onto. Something jolted him awake from his deep slumber tonight. The former Gryffindor bolted up in his bed, looking around the dark bedroom to ascertain what had woken him. It took him only a second to realize. Beside him was the whimpering, shuddering mess of his husband, so deep inside of a nightmare that Draco probably didn’t realize he was dreaming at all.

Over the years, they had learned how to best wake each other from their night terrors, nightmares and troubling dreams. They could both easily and accurately read the other. Harry eased himself across the expansive bed and wrapped his larger form around Draco’s slim one. His broader chest pressed to the blond’s slim back and Harry’s muscular arms wrapped around his husband’s toned ones and around his chest. He pulled the blond against him tightly, trusting that the warmth of his body and the strength of his hold would bring Draco closer to the surface.

He noticed the subtle differences only because he was watching for them. Draco’s muscles slowly began to relax and his breathing gradually slowed. Harry could feel his love’s heart rate beginning to come down, too. It wasn’t long after that the blond woke with a start, body shaking. “It’s okay, love,” Harry soothed softly in his ear. “Nothing’s going to hurt you now.” The only indication that the other man had heard him was a sharp nod of his head. Harry pressed a kiss to Draco’s temple.

“Voldemort?” he asked, having learned that talking about the dream helped for Draco to let it go.

“No.” Harry waited for Draco to tell him who had been the main “star” of his nightmare. “Bellatrix.”

Harry nodded. “Tell me, Draco,” he urged gently.

“The same… She had you, instead of Granger.” It was a nightmare that recurred often for Draco. Instead of Hermione being tortured by his aunt, Harry was and Draco was forced to watch. “I couldn’t get to you… You were screaming and knew I was there but it was like my feet were glued to the ground and you looked at me and you were just so… _Sad_. Your eyes showed just disappointment in me and b-betrayal…”

Draco’s body was shaking again, for a different reason. Harry could see the tears streaking down the blond’s cheeks even in the darkness of their room. He leaned forward, kissing each droplet as it appeared on his husband’s cheek. “It isn’t real, Draco.”

“I know.” The words were barely a whisper.

“Do you?”

“Yes… It just feels it.” Harry nodded to that, understanding exactly what the blond meant. Draco shifted away from Harry only to turn to face him, burying his face in Harry’s chest. “Love you, Harry.”

He smiled softly, wrapping Draco back into his warm embrace. “Love you, too, Draco.”


End file.
